1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to broadcast presentation technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to controlling a three-dimensional virtual broadcast presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast presentations such as traffic reports and weather forecasts generally include a series of maps and images referred to be a presenter can during the course of such presentations. The maps and images may be quite complex incorporating animations, three-dimensional graphics, and multimedia overlays. Transitions between the maps and images may have added effects as well.
These broadcast presentations are conventionally performed in a scripted manner. The series of maps and images referred to by the presenter are produced prior to the broadcast presentation and arranged in a fixed sequence much like a slide show. The presenter may have an ability to control progression or retrogression of the sequence, but is otherwise bound to the initially included material. As a result, the information included in the maps and images—at the time of presentation—is outdated. This outdated information can have a drastic impact on the accuracy of, for example, for traffic reports.
Existing broadcast presentation technology also lacks the ability for the presenter to interact with the maps and images during the broadcast presentation. The presenter is unable to spontaneously change a view of a particular map to investigate an area that was not a part of the original script.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for the broadcast of three-dimensional virtual presentations that can be referred to and manipulated by a user in real-time.